Their Basketball
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: She was infamous, yet famous. They never seen her, yet they see her. With one day, finding 5 teens, she began interacting with them, while searching for a plot, for her new story. Now she had found it. Here is their story. [Fem!Writer!Kuroko. Semi-AU] Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Basketball**

_**Summary; **She was infamous, yet famous. They never seen her, yet they see her. With one day, finding 5 teens, she gathers them. For a reason. Fem!Kuroko. _

* * *

_:X: **A Day of Clear Blue Skies**__:X:__  
_

_:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X::X:X:X:X_

Spring came, the start of the season where all teens were busy searching for schools.

In one certain school, Teiko Middle School to be precise, seniors were surrounding the freshmen with purpose of recruiting new members for their clubs. Being an elite school, Teiko have a variety of clubs that freshmen could join.

However, the most reputed club is basketball. It has won many championships, and is now titled as the strongest basketball club in the area.

Students mostly apply to the basketball club—since it is reputated.

Almost all of the freshmen were hindered by the seniors searching for club members. But, as many as they are, one student passed through all of that easily.

She has pretty long teal hair that is combed neatly. Her sea blue large eyes fits the porcelain skin of hers as her bangs formed her face. She was wearing a Teiko school girl's uniform.

When someone bumped into her, she paid no heed and continued to walk forward, her gaze on the book she's reading.

The girl looked at the clear blue sky.

It almost looked nothing like spring.

* * *

"Dai-chan. Have you decided which club you're going to join?" Asked a girl with shoulder length pink hair and eyes.

The person beside her answered, "Isn't it obvious already? Don't ask when you know the answer, jeez." The tanned teen scratched his head. "It's gotta be basketball, right? The school's supposed to be strong. I can't wait."

She gazed at him. "Huh.. Then should I be the manager or something? On match days, I can make you lunch—"

"No."

"Eh?"

He sighed. ".. If you do that, I won't be able to play in the match."

Offended, the girl glowered at him. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

He felt a shoulder bumping into him. In reflex, the tanned opened his mouth to say sorry, but before he could say so the figure said 'Pardon me.' He looked behind, and saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" His childhood friend snapped him out ofhis daze.

"Ah.. it's nothing."

* * *

"Do you like books?"

"Ah! You look like the smart type, do you want to join our club?"

"Yes! It's a very fun club—WAIT. What are you holding?"

"This is a phone book."

"A phone book, eh? Well it's fine—why are you holding a phone book to school?!"

The tall teenager with dark green hair, and glasses, pushed his glasses upwards. His left hand was taped, even though it has no injury. His left hand held a phone book.

Of course it attracted unwanted attention. Normal people wouldn't bring a phone book to school.

"It's my lucky item for the day from Oha-Asa." The teen answered.

* * *

A crowd of students gathered around, circling the new freshman. No, it's no ordinary boy.

Who has a very huge body.

"Woah! You're huge!" said one of them.

"With that big body of yours... you can just win in a volleyball match! Or even basketball!"

"That's right! How about joining the volleyball club?"

The giant youth looked down to them, yawning, answering to them with a lazy tone. "Eh~ But it's troublesome.." He dozed. "But.. I dunno, maybe... I'll keep it in mind."

* * *

"Hey, isn't that guy really hot?" whispered a girl.

"I agree."

"He must be a model or something!" They squealed.

He—a blonde teenager with model looks sweatdropped looking at the crowd that gather to him, asking for his number, name, even autograph.

The blonde sighed. "Guys.. I'm really going to be late for the ceremony."

* * *

A black expensive looking car stopped far from the front gate of the school. A man in his late thirties stepped out from the car, and walked to the passenger's seat. He opened the door, as a teenager with red scarlet hair came out.

He wore the school's uniform, which means he's a student at Teiko. The butler looked at his young master, and spoke. "Are you sure you want to be dropped off here?"

"Yeah." His master replied. "It's alright. Also, after today, don't fetch me to or from school anymore."

"B-but.. Even if you say that, your father told me to see you off from the school gates. I am also worried for your safety."

"My father has nothing to do with this. This is my own will, and I can take care of myself just fine. Doing something like this stands out, people will laugh." He went silent for a moment. "... At least, let me have my freedom here, at school."

* * *

The girl from earlier closed her book and put it into her bag. She searched for something inside, when a piece of letter had been grasped by her hand, she took it as she looked at the letter.

It was from her friend at fifth grade.

_To; Kuroko Tetsuna_

_Yo! It's been a while, Kuroko-chan! Have you been doing well?_

_Okay, recently, I've tried making a pancake, like you said to me. It failed. will never eat that, and I won't let you eat it. I don't want you to die yet._

_Man, you've gotta pay the money for buying the __ingredients.. you were the one who told me to make pancakes you know. I KNOW that in some day, I need to learn how to cook but.. come on?! Why pancake__s?! My favorite dessert was ruined by my own hands because I made it._

_Next time, when we can finally meet, you've gotta teach me how to cook. That's a promise!_

_Oh. Also, I've joined the basketball club! It's going to be so much fun playing in the court in official matches! Wish me luck to get into the starters! Ah, I miss those times when we play basketball together. Have you tried playing again? Haha, you never get to scor__e when we played. Oh well, your dream isn't to become a basketball player after__all. _

_Let's meet at the court someday, though you're not playing basketball. Just see me play it, that'll be good enough. That's another promise! Ha!_

_Though it's the same promise as we made once._

_Remember our promise! We'll fulfill it someday._

_P.S; How's your novel doing?_

_From your friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro._

A smile appeared on Kuroko's lips. She closed the letter and put it back to her bag. She walked with a raised head, proudly walking to her classroom.

This will be her first day of middle school.

* * *

"Alright... Introductions will start right now." The teacher coughed. "My name is Hiroyuki Saiki." He was in his late twenties, with a tall and well built structure. "First, Saeki Moriyama, stand up and introduce yourself."

"Yes, teacher!"

As the introductions keep going on, Kuroko was looking outside, seeing the activities.

"Aomine Daiki, stand up."

A tanned tall teenager boy stood up, with a grin on his face. " My name's Aomine Daiki! 14 years old. Virgo. Planning to join the basketball club soon, nice to meet you guys!"

Hiroyuki nodded. "Momoi Satsuki."

A pretty girl with pink hair and a cute face stood up. "Momoi Satsuki! I'm 14 years old. I hate frogs—" She glared at Aomine. "And loves cute things! Pretty much like that, I guess. I'm planning to be the basketball club's manager. Nice to meet you all!"

The boys stared at her, falling in love.

"Next, Akashi Seijuro."

A teen with red hair and red intimidating eyes stood up. "Akashi Seijuro. 14 years old. I like to play shogi. " He smiled a charming smile. "It is nice to meet you all."

The girls melted.

Kuroko couldn't care less.

The teacher nodded. "You are the famous son of the Akashi corporation, right?"

Begrudgingly, he nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Hn. Please sit down." Hiroyuki continued, reading the list. "Next is... Kuroko Tetsuna."

No answer came.

"Kuroko Tetsuna?" He tried repeating it. ".. Is she absent?"

That gained everyone's attention. To be absent at the first day is weird.

"Oh well... let's continue." Hiroyuki said before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me.." Kuroko started. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuna." She said calmly.

They looked at her with wide eyes.

Akashi raised his eyebrow.

Aomine blinked, as well as Momoi did.

"... Since when she was there?"

This year would be an interesting year.

* * *

School was done.

The club activities starts.

"Here's the basketball club!" The tanned brightened. "Satsuki, let's go!"

The girl sighed, smiling at the childish antics of her friend. It can't be helped, he loves basketball from the bottom of his heart.

"I'm coming, Dai-chan!"

* * *

"So this is the basketball club."

With people staring oddly at the phone book he was holding, the teen walked inside.

* * *

Being the tallest of them all, he stood up easily. Almost none of the students were as the same height with him.

From the crowd, he easily caught the sight of a gym—where the basketball club resides.

".. Basketball?... I think I should try joining it~"

He strode towards the gym.

* * *

"... Basketball?" He looked at the senior.

The senior, who had short messy black hair swept to his right noticed the redhead looking at him with the basketball club's brochure. He nodded. "Yeah, freshman. Interested in that?"

"..." He smirked lightly. "It seems so."

"Then join. My name's Nijimuro Shuzo, your senior and captain." Nijimura said. "You have potential it seems."

Chuckling, the teen replied. "Thank you, Nijimura-senpai."

* * *

"Woah, that club sure is noisy..." The blonde looking model awed at the gym. "Sports club huh.. maybe I should join?"

"Ah, but my sister called me that she sent my picture to the modelling agency already.." He sweatdropped.

A sigh came through his mouth. "It doesn't matter whether I join any club anyways. It would still be too easy for me."

* * *

Though they are different people, with different personalities, hobbies, likes, dislikes, they have something in common.

Each one of them had stopped at the basketball club.

* * *

From the corner, the girl looked at the activities in the gym.

It's the time when they would announce who would be in the first, second, and third strings.

"Then, it's time to announce who are in the first strings." Someone said, making all of them shocked. Normally in Teiko, there wouldn't be anyone to qualify the first strings in the first try.

"Number eight, Aomine Daiki. Number eleven, Midorima Shintaro. Number twenty three, Murasakibara Atsushi. Number twenty nine, Akashi Seijuro." He finished. "Congratulations, you four are in the first string."

Kuroko looked at them with interest.

* * *

It was evening already, she needs to go back home.

Kuroko passed two girls who were chatting happily. Even so, she still heard their conversation.

"Have you read the newest chapter from 'Shadow'?" One asked excitedly.

"I so did! It was sooo interesting! Too bad it was finished." The other said sadly, slumping her shoulders. But soon enough, she grinned and clapped her hands together. "But Shadow-kun is going to start a new series soon!"

"Oh yeah? What's the preview like? I want to know!"

"I don't know... the news said that Shadow-kun is still searching for inspiration."

"I hope he starts writing it!"

"'he'? Are you sure Shadow is a boy?" Her friend asked.

"No I don't. But it sounds like a boy so, yeah!"

"I want to know Shadow's identity! Shadow is so mysterious. The publisher won't let us look at his/her real face too. I'm curious!" She squealed.

"Me too! And don't forget the novel!"

They laughed together, enclasping their hands together.

Kuroko smiled slightly.

She glanced at the gym, smiling, remembering her friend.

Oh, she have to write her reply.

* * *

_To; Ogiwara Shigehiro._

_Hello Ogiwara-kun, it sure has been a while._

_I've been doing great. Just fine. My school had started today, I'll tell you what happened toda__y._

_I visited the basketball gym, because I recall you saying that Teiko has the best basketball club. Thought that I can help you by saying that. The equipment are cool, it's complete and is taken care __of very well. _

_I heard normally there wouldn't be any freshmen to__join the first string __on their first try, but there are this time, four of them too. Their names are__:_

_Akashi Seijuro._

_Murasakibara Atsushi._

_Aomine Daiki._

_Midorima Shintaro._

_Two of them are my classmates__: Aomine Daiki and Akashi Seijuro. The manager is Momoi Satsuki, and she seems to have a relationship with Aomine._

_Well, that's all about today, I guess._

_Does it taste so bad__ that you won't allow to even __try it? Harsh. But okay, since you don't want to. That's part of my plan. I thought you would do your best when you make your favorite dessert so.. yeah. _

_Alright, it's a promise. I'll teach you._

_But may I remind you that my cooking isn't the best._

_And sadly, I won't be playing basketball any sooner. I'm busy with writing._

_You've read my announcement, right? I'm starting a new series again. And I haven't written a thing on my paper. I need to search for ideas. Any ideas for your childhood friend, here?_

_A double promise? Sure. _

_Let's fulfill it someday._

_Good luck, Ogiwara-kun._

_From your friend, Kuroko Tetsuna._

* * *

**A/N; First of all.. I want to thank you guys for reading, reviewing, alerting, and adding this story to your faves. I'm really grateful of it. I'm very sorry that the new chapter won't be coming that soon, because... just read my profile.  
**

**Proofread by my awesome friend, Lacrima di Neve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Basketball.**

_Summary; She was infamous, yet famous. They never seen her, yet they see her. With one day, finding 5 teens, she began interacting with them, while searching for a plot, for her new story. Now she had found it, here is their story. Fem!Kuroko. _

* * *

_:X:X __**Halcyon Days.**__ :X:X_

Reading the letter once again, the boy's lips curled up. His dark black hair with white highlights, was being combed by himself while reading the letter from his childhood friend, Kuroko Tetsuna. The letter was days ago, and he already replied. But he couldn't help but read it again. Either if it's because it's a letter from his precious friend, that he cherish or he was really amused by the contents.

_To: Ogiwara Shigehiro. (or Shige-kun, hm?)  
_

_I would like it if you call me by my first name—we've been friends for years, no? But I can't really call you by your first name. You know that I'm not that kind of person. Forget when I wrote Shige-kun, it was a joke.  
_

_Anyways—I've been doing fine as usual. Only a bit busy with school. How about you? _

_I still love popsicles, and vanilla shakes of course. Don't question me about that fact. Once you love something, it's bound to be with you until you die, I guess.  
_

_Anyway, Ogiwara-kun. I'm getting an insane writer's block. It's been days—maybe a month now. And I haven't written a single thing. I'm even listening to songs now, with reading the meanings for that. Yes, I'm desperate. There's a song that I really love though, do you want to hear it? It's really good. It's called, "Once Upon a Me."  
_

_Your suggestion, didn't help, AT ALL._

_I'm sorry for that. But I cannot write things like that._

_I've been watching the practices here in Teiko again, and as usual, it's very strict and tough. I sometimes could see someone puking at the enormous amount of training they use. _

_Oh, the sky is beautiful here. I'll give you the picture. I'm writing this on the riverbank._

_It's so peaceful. I think I can relax here._

_From; Kuroko Tetsuna. (or maybe Tet-chan if you dare to call me that.)_

The view was indeed, amazing. It was sunset, and the sky looked very clear. The sun looked absolutely stunning from there, gradation of red, orange and yellow were definitely amazing. He loves it.

She was always different if she writes.. different from her character at real life. Ogiwara chuckled at the thought.

"... Te...tsu..na..chan." He mumbled.

Grinning, he grabbed his bag and left for school.

The name felt good, being spoken by his lips, it sounds good on his ears. A slight tinge of pink appeared, and he laughed.

"Tet-chan!"

* * *

The alarm clock rang for the fifth time of the morning, however, the boy didn't even flinch at the sound. He kept snoring like a baby. To think that he is now currently in middle school right now, was absurd.

Outside his room, stood a woman in her late forties, her hands on her hips, her lips forming a frown. "That boy! The alarm rang for the fifth time and he still sleep with ease!" Sighing with her son's laziness, she apologized to the girl beside her. "Momoi-chan, I'm sorry. Daiki is just...!" She fumbled on her words.

Momoi giggled wryly, of course Aomine was like that. He never changed at all. "Dai-chan is like that, I've known him long enough to know that." Momoi rolled her eyes as both of the females giggled. "Can I enter? I'll wake him up."

"Sure! Maybe he'll wake up if you're the one doing it."

Approaching the bed, the pink haired girl smiled and shouted. "Dai-chan! Wake up!" he didn't even flinch. She tried again. "Dai-chan! School's going to start soon!" Another. "You're going to be late! I brought your lunch!"

She slumped her shoulders. This time, it's the last time, or she would punch Aomine. "Basketball practice is going to start soon.."

His eyes fluttered. "What-? Basketball? Erh, I'm up."

"Damn you, Dai-chan."

Aomine laughed. "What did I do wrong?"

"Everything." Momoi sighed. "Basketball is the only thing in your mind, yes? You didn't wake up until I say about basketball." She put her hand to her left palm. "Oh! A basketball radar!"

"What the hell is that, Satsuki.." Aomine twitched, annoyed. "I'm going to change, get out."

"Daiki! That's not a way to treat a maiden!" His mother scolded.

"Alright, alright!"

* * *

"Seijuro-sama. Are you awake?" The butler knocked the gigantic expensive door. The response was; "Yes." Hearing that, he opened the door, mumbling an excuse me while walking to his master.

Akashi Seijuro was just tying his school's tie.

"Your father is waiting for breakfast."

"Tell him that I won't be eating breakfast. I'm a bit late." Akashi said, tying the knot. The butler raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn't object. "I'll be leaving now."

"But, your car isn't ready yet—"

"Didn't I say that I will not be fetched again, yesterday?"

The older male frowned. "But your father—"

"He'll understand. There is morning practice afterall."

"Morning practice..?"

He closed his eyes, grabbing his school bag and passed the butler. "I joined the basketball club."

The butler's eyes could only widen. "B-but, the master haven't heard about that at all- and he wishes you to be in a better club, rather than basketball!"

Akashi grumbled, "I will talk about that to Father later, now I shall take my leave to school."

* * *

Midorima Shintaro frowned to his sister. "You do know that I need that item. It's my lucky item for the day." As a loyal person who believes in that fortune-telling horoscopes, Midorima couldn't not bring his lucky item.

His sister sticked out her tongue at him, and childishly announced. "You're not going to get it!"

"Quit that childish act of yours—" Midorima growled. His sister shrugged and giggled, giving him the lucky item. "That's better. Now how about your lucky item?"

She pointed to her bag. "Lucky item checked."

The brother nodded. "Very well. I will be off for basketball practive now, take care."

"Waah! Brother joined a sport club! Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" She awed. "Oh my god!" She was then being glared, "Ah, okay. Take care and good luck~!"

"Of course I will have a good luck." Midorima scoffed. "Oha-Asa told me that today Cancer ranked fifth, even so, I have my lucky item so it will be alright."

* * *

"Atsushi! What club did you join?" One of Murasakibara's older brothers asked the younger, still lazing around in bed. "Yeah! What did you join?" Another supported.

Murasakibara munched on his bread, humming. "Hm~ Basketball."

"I suppose it's understandable~" His older sister sang. "You are tall."

"But there are some people who are tall too... though I'm taller."

"I don't care about that. Aren't you late for practice already, Atsushi?"

"Ah. You're right."

His brother rolled his eyes. "Then move it, little bro."

The youngest sighed and said bye to his family sleepily.

* * *

Reading another book from a famous writer, Kuroko Tetsuna frowned, glancing at the calender. It has been days since she started searching for ideas for her new novel, but it was all blank. None of the ideas that she found were good, in fact, it were used in her other books.

Why was searching for an idea so hard...?

Shaking her head in frustration, she looked at the clock, realizing that she's almost late. Hurrying to pack up, the girl thought about her new classmates. They weren't that much unique to make them a character in a novel or anything, but there are three people that caught her attention..

Aomine Daiki with his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki and Akashi Seijuro.

Aomine is a bright person, loves basketball since he joined it, from what she saw; Aomine loves talking about basketball more than anything, and he even slept at class sometimes, not paying attention to the lesson which made the teacher angry (he then was told to stand at the corridor.) From the trainings she saw, Aomine was the best player. But who knows, everyone can improve. And the others are quite good as well.

He reminded her of a bright sun, shining brighter than anyone.

While Momoi was Aomine's childhood friend, and for her to take notes that even Aomine could understand (Kuroko thought that Aomine is an idiot.). It is amazing. No offense to the tanned boy though. Kuroko suspected that the girl might have some ability.

Akashi—he's famous for being handsome and rich, girls fawn over him while Kuroko didn't really think about it. She saw the trainings and she thought that Akashi would be a good captain, maybe better than the current captain—Nijimura Shuuzo.

She sighed.

Ogiwara had said that she should write a novel about her life, but she doubted it would be interesting. Speaking of which, he also said that he would like to meet them in person—the people who made it to the first strings.

A story about her life?

No.

Definitely no.

Her life is only about a girl who found a book then began reading it, and started to write on her own, then while she was sitting on the park, reading a book, a ball came to her and made her fall. The ball hit her head, and a boy approached her saying that he's sorry because he was the one who threw it.

She accepted the apology then the boy introduced himself, and she introduced herself too. After talking for a few minutes, the boy namely Ogiwara had to go and practice basketball again, while she have to go home.

They met a few days after that, and noticed that they were neighbors and began to be best friends.

But the boy had to move into out of town, so off he goes, they still write letters even though they never met up again. But believed that they would meet again and fulfill their promise.

What's the interesting part in that..?

IT SOUNDS LIKE A FREAKING DRAMA!

Hell no. She would never write that.

Kuroko shook her head, skipping to Teiko Junior High. Until one thought occurred to her,

So her life is like a drama?

... She never thought it like that...

Sometimes, when you reflect in something, you would realize something big or little like that.

She was frustrated—really frustrated! Never in her life she got a writer block this bad!

"—Um, miss?"

Blinking her eyes in realization, she looked up, seeing a very—very handsome boy who's around her age, he was tall, and had the most prettiest yellow shade of eyes she ever seen for a boy. His blonde bangs were long enough, almost as long as hers.

For some reason—she almost thought that the boy is somehow similar to Aomine, whom she thought is like the sun.

"Miss?" He asked again.

"...Ah. I'm sorry for only noticing you just now." Kuroko apologized politely as possible.

The boy shook his head. "It's nothing! It's just that, well, you dropped this." He pulled out her student card. "Kuroko Tetsuna, right?"

"Yes. Thank you." She accepted the student card. "May I ask for your name?"

"It's Kise." He introduced. "Kise Ryouta."

Kuroko nodded. "I see. Thank you for this, I was busy thinking- from your uniform, you must be from Teiko Junior High right? I am too. Which class are you in?"

Kise answered. "Class 1-C, how about you, Kuroko-san?"

"1-A."

After Kuroko replied with that, none of them spoke another word, silence came up between these two. Until Kuroko spoke up, "Kise-kun, are you in any particular—joining any club?"

".. About that, " Kise felt uncomfortable. "I'm easily bored, because I'm always best at this and this. I beat them in soccer, baseball, and volley fair and square. No one was in my league. There were no challenges for me, so I get easily bored." He rolled his eyes in boredom. "I always master it with the first try so.."

And Kuroko could even tell that Kise – probably was a prodigy at that, a master copy. He must be very bored... not finding anything that could be a challenge to him. He loves nothing, because he never feel the joy in doing something.

"I like sports, but I always master them perfectly. " _Hah, I even wonder if there is someone who's better than me if it's like this. _Kuroko looked at his eyes, and she thought that he might be doubting if there's going to be anyone who's better than him.

Her eyes blinked. Looking at the blonde boy, Kuroko keep her face blank as usual and asked, thinking of something. ".. Have you tried the basketball club in this school?"

Kise was silent.

"The school has its reputation for being the best basketball club. I myself saw the trainings and it is indeed hard, and tough. There is someone, who's very talented in basketball in my class, he's in the first strings."

"You're right. I heard about that almost no one had been able to enter the first strings in their first try... he's an awesome player?" Kuroko nodded. "Mayble I'll try.." _Anything to light a fire within me... Just kidding._

That was when a ball hit Kise's head. "Ow!"

"Sorry sorry!"

"... When we're talking about him too." Kuroko mumbled.

Aomine blinked. "Oh, you're that famous model... Kise-kun, was it?"

Kise looked annoyingly at him, and threw the ball to him, which he caught it with ease. "What's your problem?"

"Thanks! Oh- ah! You're that ghost girl, Kuroko... Tetsuna!" Aomine said.

Kuroko frowned. "I would prefer if you don't call me 'the ghost girl', Aomine-kun. And please be careful when playing."

The tanned laughed. "Sorry! You're just that invisible, that's all."

"It's quite a surprise that you remember my name, the invisible and not flashy girl in class." Kuroko put her hair behind her ear.

"Maa ma, I always see you at practice anyway. How could I not know? Oh, Are you in any way, interested in basketball?" Aomine grinned. "You always see us practice."

"... I used to play it. But I don't now."

"Why not play it again?"

"It's complicated."

"'Kay then. See you at class!"

Kuroko looked at Kise again. "Well... do you want to see them practice?"

Seeing the nod, they walked together to the gym. Aomine dribbled the ball, he was guarded by two person, but with a fake and his amazing speed, he passed them with ease and dribbled to the ring, performing a lay-up. The ball went in.

Kise looked amazed at that, his yellow eyes glimmered with excitement. _Amazing, can I play like that? Such speed!_

"That guy is Aomine Daiki." Kuroko started. "The person I've talked about to you." She smiled lightly. "Are you interested in joining now?"

A grin formed to the model's lips. His eyes looked determinedly, and he nodded to her. _I will play basketball with this guy. And maybe—someday, I will... Someday—_

* * *

_Ring!_

The last bell before break rang, and Kuroko still sat there on her desk, scribbling on her notebook while others walked out. Her eyes stay focused on her notebook, thinking of any ideas.

When she finally had something in mind, she went to scribble it, before the notebook was taken by someone. She looked up to demand the book to be brought back, when she saw who was the one to took it. Aomine Daiki.

"Woah! Are you writing a novel?" He flipped through the pages. "Awesome!"

".. Give it back." Kuroko demanded.

"Just wait! I wanna read some."

"Well, I don't wish you to." She frowned. "It is still in progress."

Aomine rolled his eyes. "You're writing a novel, huh? Have it been accepted to the publisher once?"

Kuroko, after a long time debating what to answer, nodded. "Woah! That's awesome!" Aomine grinned. "What's your pen name? Satsuki would want to read your novel, she's been talking about you anyway."

"... Why?"

"She said you gave her a Popsicle and chatted with her at night, when I was absent from school. Ever since then, she wanted to be friends with you, so yeah."

"Oh, that part.." She recalled. "Anyways... I will not tell you. And you're not the kind of person that would read a book too." She said monotonic.

"Man, don't judge me like that! Maybe sometimes I don't read books but—" She made a look. "Alright, I never read one." Aomie rolled his eyes. "But this is good.."

"I'm not a good writer." She closed her eyes. "My book isn't very good, a few read it, but maybe there are some who likes it. And I'm having a writer's block right now. My readers would not be pleased."

The tanned hummed. "But you're trying your best to please the readers, right? That's good enough." He grinned. "I like people who try to do their best for others."

Kuroko didn't answer.

"Well—you're having writer's block? Maybe I can talk to others to help 'ya out with that."

"That is not needed. I can do it by myself." She hated being underestimated.

"Haha, sure. Oh, are you coming to see us practice again?"

"Yes.. Ogiwara-kun would like my report on the basketball club in Teiko."

His eyebrows rose. "Ogiwara?"

"My friend who loves basketball." Kuroko explained. "But he's out of town now."

Aomine nodded. "I'm guessing he's good, right? Anyone who loves basketball is good!" He childishly said. "I would like to play with him someday," Looking at the clear blue skies outside, Aomine spoke up.

Her eyes flickered, and she looked at the sky, it was like the sky when they were kids, young, playing basketball together. She saddened at the memory, but smiled nonetheless. She looked at Aomine, and softened her gaze.

_You are like him, Aomine-kun.._

_Ogiwara-kun also said that he would like to play with you someday._

And both of them looked at the sky together.

* * *

_3 days after that._

After seeing the boys practicing—with Kise being accepted in the first strings, Kuroko walked away to get home, and write her reply to Ogiwara.

Ogiwara had replied;

_To: Kuroko Tetsuna._

_Ahaha! I thought so, you wouldn't call me by my first name that easily. Nah, I'm going to force you next time! Heeh~ Okay, so Tet-chan it is! You don't have any right to be mad at me if I call you that, I warned you!_

_I've been doing fine as well. Still the clumsy old me. Really? A song? I'll hear that later, it sounds interesting, when you said it is.  
_

_.. MEANIE! Can't you write something like that, once in a while? I think it's a good idea! Your life is interesting! How about you continue to see them practice? It would be fun. Basketball is fun, right?_

_Right? Basketball is fun no matter what. You can't quit because of what happened before._

_Oohh. The sky is indeed fascinating! When I come back there, can we look there together? It would be great! :D _

_Another promise, haha!_

_From: Ogiwara Shigehiro._

Another promise, she chuckled. Of course she wouldn't mind, besides, they're going to fulfill it together, right? She was about to walk, when a hand caught her by the shoulder. "Kuroko!" To her surprise, it was Aomine.

"What Aomine-kun?"

He grinned. "Just wanted you to meet these guys."

Akashi smiled. "Akashi Seijuro. I believe that we are in the same class, and you've been watching our practice lately."

"Midorima Shintaro." Midorima pushed forward his glasses.

"Murasakibara Atsushi~" Murasakibara yawned. "Can we go home now?"

"Momoi Satsuki, Tetsuna-san!" Momoi smiled, extending her hand, which Kuroko accepted.

Kuroko nodded. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuna."

"Let's chat up while we head home!" Momoi suggested. "Kise-kun will also come, right? To celebrate that he made it to the first strings!"

"Ah... okay." Kise blinked. ".. Thank you, Kuroko-cchi." He smiled at the girl. "For recommending this sport, I think I'll love it."

Kuroko smiled back, albeit a little. "I'm glad. And you're welcome... But why was there a –cchi behind my name?"

"It seems that Kise adds that ridiculous suffix to people who he respects." Midorima huffed. "It's ridiculous."

Kise pouted. "Meanie!"

Kuroko smiled seeing the blonde boy interacting with the three males and one female right there. He was indeed, different from the last time she saw him. His eyes now shone brightly, and now – maybe he could be like Aomine, a sun.

Murasakibara whined. "I'm getting hungry..."

"Hai hai, Mukkun. We'll go home now." Momoi giggled, clasping her hand to Kuroko's, making her jump out of the sudden touch. "Ne, can I call you Tetsuna-chan?"

".. You can, of course.." Kuroko blinked.

Akashi then talked. "Kuroko-san, may I ask you, why have you been watching us practice every day since we entered?" He asked, eyes glinting with curious.

".. I'm only watching you for my friend who's out of town." She looked away. "He loves basketball afterall."

Akashi nodded. "I see. What a loyal friend you are."

"Please, don't compliment me like that. It's too much for someone like me."

Aomine huffed. "She just likes making herself bad that's all, don't worry 'bout that."

"Why don't you shut up, Aomine-kun?"

They laughed together. And Kuroko could feel the warmness that filled within her heart, she was always alone, since she's kind of invisible, but this time, she was not alone. They shared laughter together, and bought ices together, eating it with smiles. Though many hardships were made, they manage to pull it off together.

Every day, it was like that.

She called every day; Halcyon Days.

Spring was when it all bloomed.

And Summer was when they had their best moments together.

Summer was close.

Even though they had fun there-

It all had fall within the end of summer.

* * *

**A/N; **Isn't proofread yet, but I hope you enjoyed! As you suspected, yes, I will add some cute scenes yet also sad. Because I love those kind of days, Halcyon Days. The next chapter will come next month? I'm sorry, but I can't make it any sooner! Since I also have my other stories to write, and school works. Hope you understand that :)But the chapter will be long, I promise! But not too long like reaching to 10 k.

Next chapter, my self fanfic in Teiko arc!

I thank all of you readers for being such lovely readers, I just awed at the amount of feedback I received, and I hope it will continue like that.

About the pairings, no GoM/Kuroko since I can't really write Reverse Harem. Mukkun and Midorin's relationship to her would be like brothers. I'm considering these pairings;

Aomine/Kuroko/Ogiwara. But it will end as Aomine/Kuroko.

Kise/Kuroko.

Akashi/Kuroko. But I think brotherly relationship will be cute! I will make a poll in my profile, please vote! :D For anon readers and would-you-kindly-review just tell me in the review!

BROTHERLY NIJIMURA X KUROKO BECAUSE IT'S SO CUTE! :D

That's all, I hope this satisfies you all!' Oh and, I'm thinking to make an AU yaoi fic, AkaKuro where Akashi is a criminal and Kuroko is a police, whaddya think? And there's one oneshot I'm thinking about them. Tell me in review :D Btw, please do review ^^

* * *

**Preview;**

_"Dango sounds good!"_

_"Big Dango Family~"_

_"Look at the sakuras, they are so pretty."_

_"Nijimura-senpai, I found a spot here."_

_"They will cut it down? Why?"_

_"Let's just remember this moment, then."_

_"Why didn't you say that sooner, Akashi-kun? You'll be late for your tournament."_

_"Tetsu, I think that you're like the moon."_


End file.
